


Marshmallows

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Sokka, Challenges, Dessert & Sweets, Diabetes, Domestic Fluff, FLUFF DIABETES WARNIFN THEN, Fluff, Katara is only mentioned, M/M, Marshmallows, Multi, Omega Zuko, This was so cute, so don’t rage at me in the comments, thats a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Jet challenges Sokka to a marshmallow contest.Zuko still doesn’t understand why he cares for these idiots.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JarOfJam235](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfJam235/gifts).



> I HAVENT WRITTEN THIS SHIP IN SO LONG IT GAVE ME WHIPLASH NO JOKE

“Think I could fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?” Sokka asks while they’re studying.

Zuko looks at him, slightly concerned, but mostly irritated. “You are a hazard to society.”

“And a coward. Do 20,” Jet adds.

Zuko turns to glare at his other alpha when Sokka narrows his eyes.

“Challenge accepted,” he says smugly and Zuko jumps into action.

The omega quickly grabs the bag of marshmallows and puts them away. “No. Katara needed those for something and I’m not dying because the two of you are dumbasses.”

“But babe,” Sokka whines.

“No,” Zuko says, cutting the argument off completely.

“C’mon,” Jet pleads. “I want to see this.”

Zuko’s irritation was beyond clear, but he threw the bag of marshmallows at them anyways.

“If Katara asks what happened, you take full responsibility,” Zuko warns.

Sokka nods solemnly. “Cross my heart.”

“Good, because I will rip it out if you say it was me,” Zuko threatens.

“He’s terrifying,” Jet says after the omega leaves.

“Think I could do 30?”

“… do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
